Crossing the lines
by Julalicious
Summary: Twilight/HP CROSSOVER. Two different worlds collide to fight against a common enemy: Voldemort. A journey where they will learn about each other and from themselves.
1. Prologue Introducing the Cullen Family

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters. +

+ This is my first attempt at a HP/Twilight crossover +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +

**PROLOGUE**

"Flight to London, departure in fifty minutes." A voice echoed in the speaker.

Bella Swan sat on one of the uncomfortable chair of the airport, playing anxiously with her wedding ring. How was it that only a few hours after her wedding, she was already on the run. Surely, she would have left Forks eventually, but not in these conditions. Next to her, stood Edward Cullen, her husband.

She met him a few years ago, after coming to Forks to live with her father. From the start, she had known that he wasn't like any other ordinary guy of this school. Him and his family were something else and she had been right; they were vampires.

Unlike common vampires that people could read in books or watch on TV, these vampires were able to walk in sun (but it was better if they didn't) and were not drinking human blood; well this family wasn't. A long time ago, Carlisle, who was the first one turned into a vampire in this family, had managed to change his nature by drinking animal blood and he insisted on this for the rest of the family Cullen that joined him afterwards.

In order, Edward was the second one transform. After that came Esme, who was barely alive after jumping a cliff, and Carlisle turned her and they been together since then. After that Rosalie joined the threesome, with the hopes for Carlisle that she would become Edward's other half, but later, she brought Emmett, who was the fifth member of the family to be turned. And after that, Alice and Jasper joined the already big family after Alice got a vision of them.

For humans, Carlisle and Esme were the parent figures who adopted children because they couldn't have any. Edward, Emmett and Alice were to be seen to be coming from the same family while Rosalie and Jasper, who were both wearing the name of Hale and passed for twins. No one ever bothered to ask more questions, mostly because most people didn't get close to them.

As if Edward could read her mind, and for strange reasons he couldn't, he looked at her and sent her an encouraging smile.

"Everything will be alright, love." He assured her. "We'll find this friend of Carlisle and this will be over before we even noticed it started."

She looked at him, forcing herself to send him a fake smile. Unlike Edward and his family, she was still mortal. She was supposed to be transformed after the wedding, but events made it impossible to be accomplished. It wasn't that she feared that they wouldn't do it; Edward had promised her, even if he wished she would have changed her mind about it. It just that she hated feeling like she was a drag to them, having to protect her more than themselves.

Edward pulled her near, as gently as he could, before putting his lips on hers. As usual, she felt herself go weak in the knees as the kiss became more intense and he pulled away slightly. Like always, he knew what to do to make her calm down or forget momentarily what she was worried about.

Before she knew it, they were boarding the plane and were off to London. On the plane, she forced herself to get some sleep because she felt it wouldn't be that easy once they reached their destination. Edward had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering the lullaby he wrote for her.

She fell asleep within seconds and her usually disturbing dreams never came to her as she found herself into a dreamless sleep. Edward woke up her after was seemed only a few minutes and a surprised look appeared on her face when she noticed the plane was starting to land.

"I slept the whole time?" She asked him as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Yes. I think you needed it." He answered her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, kids, let's go." Carlisle said to the whole group and everyone followed him without a word being exchanged.

In front were Carlisle and Esme, behind them were Emmett and Rosalie followed by Alice and Jasper to finish with Bella and Edward.

After passing through the security, the group made their way into the dark night as no stars was shinning, as if they knew something bad was about to happen.

Too fast for her human eyes, Alice and Rosalie had disappeared and came back before Bella could ask what was going on. Both of them were behind the wheels of two flashy cars. Alice was sat in the black Mercedes while Rosalie was driving the dark red BMW.

"So how far is that place… What is it named again?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"Hogwarts." He answered him. "And it's far, but we can only reach the train station by cars, after that, we'll have to count on our other skills."

"What other skills?" Bella asked him.

"My favourite one." Edward grinned. "Well, let's get going."

"Okay and may I ask why?" She questioned again as she got into the Mercedes along with Edward and Jasper.

No one answered and she stopped herself from asking more questions. They obviously didn't believe she was in need to know. So instead, she rested her head on Edward's shoulder before closing her eyes. After all, with Alice driving, she wouldn't even get to see the view London had.


	2. Chapter 1 Hogwarts A whole new world

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters. +

+ This is my first attempt at a HP/Twilight crossover +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +

**CHAPTER ONE**

The train station was nearly empty when the Cullens reached it. Bella had taken a look at her watch. 4am. Wherever they were about to go, they were obviously going to wake up a few people. Bella got out of the car as the whole family gathered around. She stood next to Edward who intertwined his fingers with hers and she turned her attention to Carlisle to catch every word he was saying.

"Now follow closely. We don't know what kind of beasts they are in these woods and some magical creatures are no to be harm." Carlisle informed the whole family.

"What kind of magical creatures?" Bella dared to ask.

She had found herself between two of the most dangerous creatures and she got over her fear, for most part, but she wasn't too keen about meeting a new kind that she would fear.

"Unicorns for one." He answered.

Unicorns? Bella had been living in a fantasy world ever since she met Edward where vampires and werewolves invaded her life, but she had a hard time believing that unicorns, mystical beings from her childhood stories, existed.

"If we lose contact, do no try your cellphones. They will not work there. This place is protected from any electric system as to never be detected." Carlisle added.

"What? And I wanted to use my new one." Emmett pretended to be shocked, making the tensed atmosphere disappears for a moment.

Bella knew he was only doing this for her because unlike the rest of the family, she was quite nervous about this whole thing. She had no idea what was going to happen and no one wanted to tell her.

"So are we meeting other vampires?" Bella asked Edward as he got her on his back.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure what they are." Edward answered her as he started running. "It's all weird in Carlisle's mind."

Bella asked no more questions as she gripped herself tighter around Edward's neck. As much as she had gotten used to it, the dark night and the deep forest brought some of her fears back. She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop.

All kind of thoughts invaded her mind as she did. What was this new danger that had made the Cullens run away from Forks? The Volturi? She doubted it. They would find them anywhere. Other vampires? A possibility, but they had fought vampires before and came out of it alive, so what was this new danger about?

Suddenly, the wind seemed to slow down and she risked herself to open her eyes. The view in front of her was incredible. She had never seen such a magnificent castle. She succeeded to get off Edward's back and stood next to him as they all looked at it.

"He's living here?" Jasper asked Carlisle. "He must be freaking rich."

Bella held her laughter in as she didn't know any other family as Rich as the Cullen. When you can live forever, it has its advantages.

"Not really. This is a school." Carlisle informed him. "Come on."

They walked until the entrance and stopped when a man stood up. Bella's eyes were fixing the giant man in front of her. Instinctively, she took a step back. The man flashed his lantern in front of the strangers.

"Can I help ya?" The rusty voice asked.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'd like to see Albus Dumbledore. We are old friends." Carlisle told him and suddenly, the expression of the giant changed.

A sad smile appeared and he looked down. Bella felt Edward's body suddenly stiff and she knew he had caught the man's thought.

"I'm afraid you're too late." He spoke again. "Professor Dumbledore's dead."

"Oh I didn't know." Carlisle said, a sad tone in his voice. "When did it happen?"

"Last year. He was killed. It was horrible." The man answered him. "Is there something I can do to help ya?"

"I guess someone replaced him as the headmaster? Maybe we could meet with them. Our request can be heard to anyone that can help." Carlisle replied.

"Professor McGonnagall replaced him." He informed them. "I'll take you to her now."

"Won't she be sleeping?" Bella asked, before realizing she had said it outloud.

"I will send someone to wake her up. She'd love to meet Dumbledore's old friend." He answered her. "I'm Hagrid by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hagrid. This is my family; Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella." Carlisle introduced them.

Bella suddenly felt safe with the giant. He wasn't as frightening as she first thought. He seemed like this gentle bear you see in cartoons.

They entered the giant castle and Bella found herself even more amazed with the greatness of it. She was looking around, unaware of the smile that appeared on Edward as he looked at her.

"Hagrid!" An old voice came to them and they all turned to see a man; an ugly one to Bella's taste. "Who are these strangers?"

"Filch." Hagrid said. "The Cullens. They are here to meet with Professor McGonnagall. Will you bring them to the Great Hall while I go get her?"

Filch never replied, but he still gestured to the Cullen's to follow him. Bella didn't like his attitude, but since the Cullens were following, she guessed he wasn't dangerous at least. He opened a gigantic door and Bella stopped as she looked up. Where was the ceiling? She could clearly see the stars and the moon shining above them.

"It's bewitched." A new voice was heard and they all looked at the girl sitting at one of the four tables. "That's the joy of being in a witchcraft and wizardry school."

"Ms. Parker. What are you doing up? You are not allowed in here at night." Filch said to her.

"For your information, it's 5am, so technically, I do have the right to be here." She only replied making him muttered something under his breath.

"Well, I'll leave our guests with you." He only added before disappearing.

The brunette turned around to face the newcomers. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the Cullen's.

"You're vampires aren't you?" She grinned. "I always wanted to meet one."

"You're not the least afraid?" Bella asked her. "Most people usually are when it comes to vampires."

She didn't know why, but this girl, in ways, reminded her. The only big difference was that this girl seemed way more perky than her.

"After Voldemort, nothing is as scary." She answered. "I'm just curious how come you're not drinking human blood."

"What makes you think we don't drink human blood?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't have a human besides you and you would most likely to have killed me by now. Usually vampires don't control themselves with that many humans around them." She answered casually.

"You have a point there, young lady." Carlisle talked this time. "We drink on animal blood."

"So you're like rebels than." The girl laughed.

Bella looked at Edward noticing he was looking at the girl with interest and she knew he was reading her mind.

"Anything interesting?" She whispered to him as he suddenly focus back on her.

"Actually, she's funny. She says exactly what's on her mind. That's something new." He answered her.

"And how do you know that?" The girl asked. "Oh where are my matters. I'm Julie."

"I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella and this is the rest of my family; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." Edward replied to her.

"Nice meeting you, so how come you know I'm always saying what's on my mind?" She asked once more.

"He can read minds." Alice's soft voice was heard for the first time.

I turned to the petite girl and she walked closely to Julie. I felt Edward stiff once more and thought he ought to trust his sister more; Alice was just spontaneous. Alice was looking at her with a lot of intensity and Julie just stared back at her, not moving.

"I saw you before." Alice suddenly said. "You were in my vision with a bunch of other teenagers."

"You have visions?" Julie exclaimed a smile on her face. "That's so awesome. And if you saw me with a bunch of other teenagers, it must be other students from this school. I'm just the only one who gets up this early."

Bella was surprised that Julie wasn't interest to find more about the vision, but she didn't have time to ask as the Cullen's family all turned at the same time. No doubt someone was approaching and only they could hear.

"What's happening?" Julie asked Bella.

"I think someone's coming." She answered her.

And she was right, no longer after that, the door re-opened and an old lady, in a nightgown approached them with a cautious look on her face, but it wasn't for the reasons that Bella believed.

"I had to see it from my two own eyes. Carlisle Cullen in Hogwarts." The woman said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Minerva!" Carlisle exclaimed. "So nice to see you again."

"Same here." She exclaimed. "Though it's not fair you still look young and handsome."

They heard a laugh behind and they all turned to see Julie trying hard not to laugh more. The woman just sent her a look and Julie grabbed her books before waving at the family and disappearing out of the room.

"You are still beautiful." He assured her. "But I'm afraid this is a not a social call."

"And why would you be in Hogwarts then?" She asked.

"We need your help. Danger is coming this way." He answered her as her eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters. +

+ This is my first attempt at a HP/Twilight crossover +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What could possibly be such a danger for you to come ask for our help?" Professor McGonnagall asked Carlisle as they made their way towards her office.

"It's actually a common enemy, my dear." He replied. "Voldemort has brought up a new army."

At the sound of Voldemort, she turned her head slightly in the direction of her old friend. How could Voldemort become such a danger to vampires who weren't living on the same continent? They stopped in front of the Gargoyle guarding her office.

"Wisdom." She said and the Gargoyle turned showing a new stairway.

The Cullen family followed her in and Bella kept on looking around. She slightly jumped when they entered the office and saw all these paintings moving and talking with each other. She hadn't noticed anything like that in the hallways before.

"Don't mind them." The professor told them as she took a seat. "So what new army has Voldemort made?"

Bella was only happy that her new family didn't make her wait outside while they talked about it because finally she was going to find out about what was the danger. Edward had never let go of her hand as they both sat down. He obviously knew, but since she couldn't read minds like him, she had never succeeded to get anything out of him. He might not be able to read her mind, but he never had a problem getting the truth out of her.

"Vampires." He answered her.

"But don't you know how to fight them? Dumbledore told me so much about these battles between vampire clans. Obviously there is more than you aren't telling me." She replied staring at him.

"He succeeded to make them magical." Carlisle confessed finally.

"Magical?" She frowned. "As in like us?"

"Exactly. They can perform dark magic. I saw one of them and I was lucky to even get out of there alive. They were powerful and mad. They will do what he orders them to do and they are on their way." He informed her.

"But how does that make them stronger?" Bella asked and everyone turned to her. "I mean, magic can't kill you right?"

She was starting to fear that she might be wrong. Just the thought of losing any of them was scaring her.

"It can now. I saw it happening while I went to visit the Delani clan. They killed Tanya with no effort." He answered her. "One spell and we can all blow up."

Professor McGonnagall stared at him dumbfounded. She couldn't express the feelings that were invading her. Voldemort really had no limits.

"And you can imagine how much a bunch of magical vampires fighting against you can turn to your disadvantage. They are physically stronger than any other humans." Carlisle went on as she wasn't saying anything.

"What do you suggest we do then?" She asked. "You want us to hide and hope it will go away? I'm sorry, but that's not who I am. I may be old now, Carlisle, but I can still fight like no one else."

"I know, Minerva." He chuckled glad to see she was still the same fearless woman he once knew. "I would never have come here if I believed you would run away from danger. We are here to bring you our help to this battle. I think we can manage with your magic and our strength to fight them on equal terms."

"Then that's what will do." She assured him.

The Great Hall was starting to fill up with students coming down for breakfast. Julie was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger joined her. The famous trio had kept to themselves most of their adventures as the rest of the world could only count on gossips to learn any real facts, but lately, the trio had started to open up to other students, such as her.

Others soon joined them and Hermione seemed to have waited that most of them had arrived before to talk.

"Apparently there are visitors at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I know. I met them this morning." Julie answered casually and everyone at the table turned their attention to her.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"What are they like?" Someone else asked that Julie couldn't see.

"Why are they here?" Dean Thomas asked at his turn.

"Old friends of Professor McGonnagall apparently. Or at least one of them is. It's a whole family." She answered them. "Oh and most of them are vampires."

As she mentioned vampires, everyone dropped whatever they had in their hands to concentrate on her.

"Vampires?" Katie Simone stammered.

The brunette was sitting next to Julie when her friend let out the news and she had suddenly got up.

"They are harmless." Julie assured all of them. "They only feed on animal blood."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked her at his turn.

For a strange reason, it wasn't really scaring him, he was just curious. Next to him, Hermione had already opened a book, trying to find if Julie's statements could be correct.

"Of course. One of them is married to a human. She would be dead already if they were feeding on humans." Julie replied.

"I never actually believed vampires existed." They heard from behind.

A few students from the other houses had joined the conversation of the Gryffindors. The voice that had just spoken belonged to Joyce Gilroy, a Ravenclaw.

"Well, they do." Julie laughed not knowing what else to reply.

If anyone besides her would have laughed, Joyce would have probably felt bad or mad, but she knew Julie's intentions weren't to hurt her.

"Well, I'd like to meet these vampires." Someone else spoke.

This time it was Livia from the Slytherin. Harry rolled his eyes as he and her never really gotten along. It was true that Gryffindor and Slytherin were old enemies as the tradition started years ago, but it was worse between him and her.

"You probably will." Julie once more said. "In fact, here they are."

And everyone turned to the entrance and looked at the 8 people entering the Great Hall along with Professor McGonnagall.

"Which one isn't a vampire? They're all white." Seamus let out making a few laugh.

Julie got up and walked in their direction. She thought the others would get used to the idea about them. She was followed by the trio who obviously felt like it was their business to follow her. A few others were following them too, but keeping a safe distant.

"Hello guys!" Julie greeted them like if she had known them for a long time.

"Hello again young lady." Carlisle was the first one to speak. "I guess you told them about our coming?"

"Actually, I think Filch let it out. I just confirmed it." Julie laughed. "By the way, meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"The famous trio." The oldest member of the clan talked. "Yes, Dumbledore spoke highly of you three."

"You knew Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Of course. He was a brave man. I just wished I would have come visit him more often, but we got quite busy." Carlisle answered.

"Is it true that you're vampires?" Ron asked without tact, which was just totally who he was; tactless.

"Want me to bite?" Emmett asked, making a creepy smile and Hermione suddenly became white and hid behind the two boys.

"Be nice Emmett." Alice mumbled and then turned to Hermione.

She walked gracefully towards Hermione and handed her hand. Harry nudged her to take it and Hermione finally did, jumping slightly as Alice's cold skin touched hers.

"You will be such a great ally for us." Alice smiled at her. "I saw it."

Hermione kept staring at her not too sure to understand the statement Alice had just said. She took her hand back and went back next to the two guys.

"Everyone back at their tables. I have an announcement to make." McGonnagall shouted and no one argued and ran back to their tables.

Bella admired this woman's authority and followed her along with the others to the main table up front where a few people, teachers she presumed, were already sitting.

"Students and Teachers, we know there is a war coming up and no one can deny it anymore. The next few minutes will be really important for you to make up your mind about where your allegiance is." Professor started and every student just stared at her, awaiting for the rest of the speech.

--

"Dougie Lee Poynter, you come back this instant." A female growled in a seconds, Dougie was by her side.

"What is it, Megan?" He asked her innocently.

"I thought we agreed we were trying to stop feeding off humans. You promised me that when I agreed to move to London." She stated quite mad.

He mumbled something under his breath, but he knew she heard it. She could have slapped him, but she decided not too. After all, she had her weak moments too.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "It was just so tempting."

He looked at the body of the man he had just bitten. The blood was still fresh on his breath and guilt suddenly invaded him. He had in fact promised her he would be stronger than this.

"I know it's not easy, but we'll make it through." She assured him.

The boy smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Their cold lips met and a weird sensation invaded their bodies. She had always wondered if it was simply them that could sense this or if any vampires could. She would need to ask Carlisle next time they visited America. He just knew everything about everything.

--

A blond haired woman was walking in the forest, following the blood trail of her last victim. She could have killed him on the spot, but being bored, she had decided to play with him. The man, who was hunting when she caught him, was running in every direction, disoriented obviously.

"Come out come out, wherever you are." She sang and laughed right after.

The man hid behind the tree, but he didn't know it was no use, she would find him everywhere. She finally got tired of this game and as quick as this thought came, she found herself in front of him.

"Thanks for the distraction." She simply grinned before showing him her dangerous weapon one last time before he died. Feeling all good once more, she grabbed her matches and burn the body, erasing all proof of his existence.

"Well, Erin, you out-done yourself this time." She said proud of herself as she walked away from the fire that was blazing the body whispering the words to her favourite song.


	4. Chapter 3 Learning About One Another

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters. +

+ This is my first attempt at a HP/Twilight crossover +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +

**CHAPTER THREE**

After breakfast, Professor McGonnagall gave the day off to the students so they would adjust to what they had just learned. While Carlisle and Esme followed her into her office, the rest of the Cullens decided to follow their new companions around the school. Julie was leading the way with Bella and Edward and she was telling them about Hogwarts. Edward seemed bored, but he wouldn't let Bella out of his sight. Julie thought it was kind of cute and laughed when Edward said thank you with Bella frowning at them, unaware of what was in Julie's head.

Harry and Emmett were talking about Quidditch with Harry trying to explain to him how it was played. Emmett had a hard time believing about flying brooms, but Harry promised him to have a friendly match with other players for him to see.

Behind them, Hermione and Alice were talking. While Hermione asked her, her millions of questions about their living, Alice, with a lot of patience, was answering every question with what she believed to be good answers, but often told her new friend that Carlisle was probably the best person to talk to.

Rosalie and Livia were talking along with Jasper and Andie, a Hufflepuff, who had immediately felt comfortable with the new comers. Livia and Andie had gotten along pretty quickly too as Andie was just the sociable kind. She didn't care about houses or any of their reputation; she was judging a person by who she was. As for Livia, she always believed that Andie should have been in Ravenclaw with her intelligence, but somehow she ended up in Hufflepuff.

A few more students had followed them, but were keeping their distance, unsure if they believed that these vampires were really not drinking human blood. Among them were Katie and Joyce, both intrigued and scared of them.

Katie was more outraged about the fact that these vampires were staying among them. They could still become a danger to them. She was fascinated, but at the same time, she just wished they would go away.

As for Joyce, she was mostly scared because of her ignorance about vampires. They weren't like the ones she saw in movies and she felt stupid. She was listening discreetly to Hermione's and Alice's conversation, but it was hard with everyone talking around them.

A few other students who passed near them were all looking at Edward with a weird look in their eyes. He could read their minds, but he didn't understood much.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" Bella asked him as she noticed the many glares on her husband.

"I remind them of a guy named Cedric apparently. I don't know who he is." He answered her and all the students stopped. "Who is that guy?"

"He's a guy who got killed by Voldemort while a Tournament. I got out of it alive, but he didn't." Harry answered him, guilt invading him. "It's true that you do look a lot like him."

For the first time since she and Harry met, Livia suddenly felt the need to hug him, but she controlled herself, knowing that it would just look weird. But the little smile that Edward sent her proved her that he had read her mind and she looked away.

"This Voldemort guy is really that dangerous huh?" Bella asked as she cuddled herself to Edward.

"He is mad." Ron exclaimed. "He destroyed many families just to get what he wants."

"That doesn't sound reassuring." Bella gulped.

Among those people, she found herself once more as the helpless one. She had no magical powers or the vampire strength. She was just a human with no particular talent to be in this war. She could already imagine Edward hiding her in a dungeon or something like that when the time will come.

"He's not, but we have a weapon against him." A boy shouted from behind.

They all turned towards the dark haired boy who suddenly blushed.

"What's that weapon, David?" Joyce asked him.

"Well, it's not a real weapon, but he's as good as that. We have Harry." He answered and the Cullen family turned towards their new friend.

"You're going to save us?" Emmett laughed.

"Harry fought against Voldemort often and came out of it alive. The prophecy is talking about the final battle that is to happen this year." Hermione informed him, slightly annoyed about Emmett's allusions.

"Calm down, Hermione." Harry said. "We don't know how this will go. People put way too much hope in me."

Edward was reading Harry's mind as he spoke and was slightly surprised that he actually meant those words. He wasn't sure to believe that he would save them.

"Well, anyhow, I still bet all my money on you, mate." Ron exclaimed slapping his best friend in the back.

"That's easy for you, Weasely. You don't have any money." Someone said followed by a mean laugh.

Everyone turned around once again as if they were all connected to meet eyes with Goyle, Crabbe and a few other Slytherins. To most students, it was strange to see Goyle talk because usually, Draco would have been in charge, but the blond boy had disappeared along with Dumbledore's murderer.

"Shut up, Goyle!" Livia yelled at him. "It's people like you that make Slytherins look bad."

"And it's people like you that makes it a shame to be a Slytherin." He replied and this time, Harry walked towards him.

"You're really an idiot, Goyle." Harry started. "You think you're all that now that Draco is gone, but you're not worth more. And for your information, you can try, but you'll never get to Livia's level. She's way up there while you're still crawling on the ground."

Suddenly, he felt red coming to him as the words came out. Never had he taken Livia's defense before. Actually, he never felt the need to.

Goyle wasn't impressed though and he turned to walk away without losing his stupid smile. Most of the Slytherins who followed him, but one remained, looking at one person in particular in the group.

"Matt, are you coming?" Goyle shouted.

"Yea, I'm coming." He finally surrendered and followed the others.

"He was so looking at you." Katie teased Joyce who only found herself blushing mad.

She avoided looking at Edward as she knew he could read her mind and tried to change the subject.

"Whatever." She said. "So what's next? I think the Cullens saw most of the castle now."

"Don't change the subject girl." Livia joined in. "Matt totally got his eyes on you. So the question now is… do you have an eye on him?"

"I can tell you that she does." Edward laughed making the blond haired girl blush even more.

This time Joyce just felt like going under with all the attention on her.

--

"Nikki, this is outrageous! You cannot go there!" Someone told her.

The shouts were not needed among them to pass a message and Nikki knew that her sister was not agreeing with her choice.

"Tanya would have wanted that." Nikki simply answered her. "Now if you are not coming, then out of my way."

The light haired girl just growl and disappeared. Nikki had fought against them to get to see her point of view; that this upcoming war was touching them also. But none of them forgave Carlisle to have fought alongside with werewolves; werewolves that killed one of their friends.

"You are sure you want to do this?" The male that appeared next to her asked.

"Sean, I owe this to Carlisle. He saved me a long time ago and I'll repay my debts to him. You don't have to come if you don't want to." She answered once again.

"I'll come with you, Nikki." He stated. "I just don't want you to have any regrets about it."

Sean was probably the one who understood the most the need for Nikki to help Carlisle. When Carlisle contacted them before he left for London, he had asked for their help and the clan decided they would talk before doing anything even if the answer for most of them had been taken; they were not going. Sean believed it was inhuman, even for vampires, to not come to someone's aid.

"I don't." She smiled at him before lightly kissing him on the lips. "Now come on or will be late to catch the plane."

"Like that could ever happen." He laughed.

--

Two men sat in their penthouse of Toronto, reading the newspaper of the day and exchanging comments on it.

"Oh another flu bug is spreading around town." One of them said.

"Like it could affect us." The other one sniggered. "So besides these boring news, have any thoughts about Carlisle's call?"

A few days ago, they had received the call from a man they used to know a long time ago. They had seen him transform himself to be nearly as human as… well you know humans. Well, nearly is a good word as there were so many things that could make them pass for fully humans.

"I don't know man, do you really think it's up to us, David?" His friend asked.

"I don't know either, Jensen." David answered. "A part of me believe that if this Voldemort guy wants to make some of us more powerful to defeat is enemies on the other continent, it's their problem, but on the other side, we might become next."

"Well, why don't we go?" Jensen offered. "Going doesn't obligate us to do anything. We'll watch and listen to what they have to say and we'll decide from there? And plus, it will be our biggest test ever. So many humans in one place. We'll see if we are as strong as we think we are."

Jensen had this weird look in his eyes as he spoke and David was starting to doubt his friend's will to keep off humans. After all, they had been feeding on humans for eight hundred years before deciding to stop and they never really had been in contact with so many humans at the same time.

"Fine. We'll take the first flight to London tomorrow." David finally agreed.

--

"You're leaving?" Rosalie exclaimed as Carlisle had joined the big group outside.

"We have made some calls before we left and we are expecting some help. At least, I sure hope they will come. Even if it's only a few, we will need all the help we can get." Carlisle answered her. "And they have no way to contact me here so I'm just going to London and I'll be back before you know it."

"We're coming with you." Emmett exclaimed. "You're not going there alone."

"Emmett, I'm not going to fight. I'm going to meet possible allies." Carlisle exclaimed. "Besides, I'm bringing Esme with me."

Carlisle was sure that they feared more about the other kind of vampires, but he was sure he could easily lose them if it was necessary. Besides, he needed to meet with the others. He needed to show them the importance of this battle.

To reassure his kids, he looked at Alice and she closed her eyes, trying to get a vision. It was not always working, but it was easier when her visions were of her family.

"It will be alright, guys." Alice said. "I don't see anything alarming."

"What do you want us to do here then?" Rosalie asked.

"He wants us to prepare ourselves for this battle." Edward answered. "And what about Bella? What do we do with her?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll fight if I have to. I'm not a fragile baby, Edward!" Bella exploded.

"You do not have the strength to fight against vampires either." He yelled back.

"And you can't protect me forever unless…" She started, but stopped knowing perfectly that he knew what she was talking about.

"I don't think it's the right time for it." He sighed. "Bella, we're about to enter a war I'm not even sure of how it will turn out."

"And I think that's why you need to do it. If you do it now in three days I'll be able to join you and you won't have to fear for me." She argued.

"I'll always fear for you Bella, vampire or human because I love you." He replied.

A few girls just melted at his words as they had never heard anything so sweet before. Bella took Edward's cold hands in hers and looked at him as if there was no one there.

"But maybe this time, you could be part of this instead of fearing for me. Edward, it's time and we both know it." She said softly.

He closed his eyes for a moment and re-opened them to lock them in hers. She kept on staring, trying not to let herself being dazzled by them.

"Alright. I'll do it." He finally agreed.


	5. Chapter 4 The New Allies

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters. +

+ This is my first attempt at a HP/Twilight crossover +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language. I did try to look at it again because I know that on the other site where I posted it, I didn't do it. +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +  
+ I also promise there will be more about other characters soon. It's just that I do have a lot of characters in this.:) +

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"You're really going to turn me?" Bella asked, trying to hide her excitement.

She knew how Edward could easily change his mind as well and she didn't want to get her hopes up, but it was the first time he ever said it with such belief.

"I will." He assured her. "We'll go somewhere where you can't hurt anyone and we'll make sure you're capable of controlling yourself before we get back here."

"Bad plan." Emmett exclaimed. "I'm all for Bella to be a vampire and all, but we have to think that right now, a new vampire on the loose is something we don't need. She might not be able to control herself for weeks and we need you here, Edward."

Bella sighed feeling torn with Emmett's statement. He was right though she hated to admit it. Why couldn't turning a human into a vampire be like in movies? Five minutes and it's done. She didn't say anything though, hoping that Edward might not change his mind if she wasn't showing any sign of hesitation.

"You want to turn Bella into a vampire?" Hermione exclaimed. "Isn't it a bit extreme?"

"It's what she wants." Alice told her. "And with the danger always around our family, she would be safer for her."

"I guess it makes sense." Harry replied.

Edward was silent as he was thinking it through. Bella had no doubts anymore; he had changed his mind once more. Walking away, she felt the need to be alone and everyone seemed to have felt it because no one followed her.

"Carlisle, do you believe it's wise for you to leave us with your children? I don't know how in control they are. I mean, I trust your judgement, but I do have a lot of children here." Professor McGonnagall told him as they made their way outside.

"They are more capable to handle this." He assured her. "And if one of them is to slip, which I highly doubt it will happen, the others know how to control them."

"Believe me, they will behave, Professor." Esme added.

"I guess I'll learn to trust them then." She replied. "Well, good luck and be careful."

"Do not worry about us." He smiled. "But I want you to be careful, Minerva. I know you're stronger than most people believe, but if these vampires were to arrive, while we're gone, they could do more damages than you think."

"I'll be careful, Carlisle." She promised him. "I wouldn't want any of my students or staff to be injured by them. I'll do put all the possible protection around the school."

"Well, now you have my children to keep an eye on everyone too." Esme told her. "You'll see they'll prove you that they are worth being trusted."

Minerva only nodded and watched the couple run off, but soon, they were out of sight and she could only imagine how far they were already.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She heard and turned around to see who called her name, but saw no one.

She looked everywhere, but no one was in sight. She doubted that any of the people she was with earlier had followed her, but she didn't know who else it could be.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." The voice was heard again and this time, she looked up to see something above, though she couldn't describe it.

"Peeves leave her alone." This time, she recognized Julie's voice and turned around to see the brunette walking towards her. "Don't mind him. He just loves being annoying."

"What is he?" Bella asked.

"A poltergeist." Julie answered as if he was obvious. "So feeling better?"

"Not really." Bella admitted as the two girls continued to walk. "It's just that there's always something to stop him from doing it you know. It could have been done a long time ago, but no, he always found a good reason: school, my parents, danger or whatever. There's just always something."

"Why the rush to be a vampire? I mean I'd like to understand." Julie asked her.

"Because I wanna spend eternity with him and I don't want to be turn at 30 years old while he'll look like seventeen for the rest of his life. I don't want to be the old woman by his side that people will see as a pedophile or something." Bella answered her.

"I guess it's understandable. But, you know to a point in your life, the age difference won't make any difference. Right now it does, I mean, we are young and want to stay that way, but you'll see at some point, it won't matter much." Julie replied. "And you ought to think that what other people think don't matter when you know the love that is reuniting you two is stronger than anything else in the world. I didn't even know who you were when I first saw you and even I could feel the intensity of your feelings."

"That too makes sense, but at the same time, we had made a deal. I was supposed to be turn before I turned nineteen and there's not much time left." Bella argued.

"Then hope that this war to come will end very soon and with luck, you'll be one before then." Julie replied.

"Yea, but with my luck, it probably won't." Bella sighed. "Julie? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." The brunette agreed.

"I know you guys are all like that Voldemort guy is dangerous and all, but why isn't he attacking like now? I mean, he's powerful, evil and out of his mind. He should already be here ready to take us all down." Bella asked.

"I don't personally know Voldemort and only Harry has been connected to him, but my thoughts of it are that he's being careful. He tried nearly every year, if not every year to kill Harry to assure himself the power to win us over. But the prophecy like Hermione said earlier is about the final battle, but she didn't say it all I'm sure of it. It's only my feeling, but I feel that this final battle will bring death to one of them." She answered.

"That's not really assuring. I mean, somehow I think that people who are organized are more dangerous than the ones who aren't. They think about every single thing and they are ready to face everything." Bella replied.

"Maybe, but at the same time, people who go without thinking about their actions can be as quite dangerous. I haven't read much about vampires to be honest and the Cullens are definitely changing the idea of what people picture vampires to be, but I'm really scared of the ones that are coming." Julie added.

"Don't worry." Bella assured her. "If there's one thing I know is that the Cullens will find a plan. They always do."

"I wish sometimes she could more understanding." Edward told the three others as they found themselves in an empty classroom.

After Bella's departure, the four remaining vampires had left the Hogwarts students to be on their own. They needed to work on a plan and Edward seemed ready to hit something and it was something that they didn't have to see.

"You know it's something she's been waiting for a long time." Alice tried to calm him down. "I understand her disappointment."

"But it's not the right time." Emmett tried to help out his brother.

"And she probably understands that, too." Jasper joined in. "But she's also hurt. She'll be alright in an hour or two."

"Until next time." Rosalie replied.

Out of all of them, she was the only one who was against Bella being changed. Not that she would mind having her as a sister, but if Rosalie could trade places with Bella and be human, she would do it in an instant.

"I don't blame her." Alice just added. "But let's go with the bigger issue for now. Carlisle wants us to get prepared."

"So we'll get prepared. We know what we can do, but now, it's time to find what these students can do." Edward spoke again. "Any suggestions about how to proceed?"

"We could do exactly like we did with the werewolves in Forks and show these students to fight like us." Jasper suggested.

"They do not have our strength." Emmett reminded him.

"But we could teach them certain moves. It couldn't hurt." Rosalie agreed with Jasper.

"Let's not forget that their strongest skill is their magic. We ought to learn how our strength and speed can mix with their magic." Alice added.

"That's a very good idea." Edward agreed. "I suggest we show them how we fight and they can show us what they can do and we'll find a fighting plan. And if we are lacking in something, I'm sure Carlisle will think of something to find what's missing."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Edward was focusing on everyone's thoughts and realized for the first time, he could feel the fear inside of them. And he had to be honest with himself, he was scared too.

"So what do you think he's going to bring more vampires here?" Katie asked the others as they all sat outside.

With The Cullen's gone in different directions, they had found themselves walking outside and ended up sitting on the ground not too far from the castle. It had stopped raining a few hours ago and the grass was enough dry for them to sit on it.

"Probably." Harry answered her. "I mean, it's a need you know. These vampires seem strong and fast. It would be helpful. We might have magic, but they have the rest."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with having more vampires you know." She admitted. "I'm scared they're just going to change their mind."

"I don't think the Cullen's will, but I must admit that I'm not very reassured about others coming here." Joyce admitted at her turn.

"But I'm sure it's going to be alright." Livia said. "I mean, they won't want to be exterminated either, so they'll fight along our side before thinking to suck our blood."

"That's not really comforting, Liv." Hermione laughed. "But I guess it's true. They'll have other things on their mind than to have our blood."

"Maybe not." Katie argued. "I mean, there's going hundreds of humans here. What do you think they'll do? They might not be able to resist."

"Katie, please calm down." Molly Renee, a Ravenclaw who had joined the group after, replied. "I'm sure McGonnagall won't even let them harm us in any ways. She's really protective of this school and its students."

"I guess you're right. I'm just not at eased with them around." Katie sighed though she wasn't sure that they were right.

"I think that Carlisle has good judgement and he'll know who can or can't be around humans." Ron replied. "After all, no member of this family seems to want any of us to be hurt so he wouldn't bring vampires that do feed on humans."

The following day, Carlisle and Esme found themselves in front of the vampires they had called for and some who found themselves in the area. Carlisle quickly recognized Nikki who was sitting next to her boyfriend. He was sure that if no one else from the Delani's Clan were to come, Nikki would. She was the one he could always count on.

"Thank you all for coming." He started the meeting. "You are all here because you are aware of the danger coming."

"Actually, I just came here intrigued." Erin grinned as she got up. "What's that danger?"

Erin and Carlisle had never seen eye to eye with the animal feeding versus human feeding. But nonetheless, she had always respected his choice as long as he didn't try to change her. She had heard with the rumours that he was in London and she just had to come and see him.

"Are there others who don't know?" Carlisle asked.

And one other hand rose up. The dark haired boy sat in the back, looking unsure. Carlisle frowned as he had never seen the boy standing there. To the humans, he mustn't have looked older then twenty years old.

"What's your name, my boy?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm Danny Jones, Sir." He answered him. "I've been a vampire for the past five years only. I never knew the one who made me."

"You look like you did well for yourself." Carlisle said noticing how civilized he seemed to be.

"I fought against my nature for so long. I had never met anyone of my kind before, but I refused to kill humans." He informed him.

Carlisle smile proudly at the boy who reminded him of himself when he first became a vampire. He turned back to the group of vampires that were awaiting to hear more.

"These new vampires are boosted with magic. They can destroy us in second, but we have allies in the magic world. We have decided to fight along their side, but I must warn you, they are mortals; humans. I will only take vampires who can restrain themselves from ever feeding on them. I will not allow a massacre in this school." Carlisle spoke once more, but turned his attention towards Erin.

"I will fight alongside with you." She grinned. "I always loved action."

"But can you restrain yourself?" Esme asked.

"I can." She assured her. "I have a lot more control of myself than you believe."

"We will follow you!" Jensen said for him and David. "Count on us."

"You know I'm with you." Nikki assured him. "Forever and always!"

And slowly, everyone finally agreed to follow Carlisle into battle. Carlisle was quite happy of this meeting as he first feared he would have difficulties to convince them. But the one he feared the most was Erin. Surely, she had a lot of determination in her, but was she really going to be able to restrain herself?


	6. Chapter 5: Trying to Get Along

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

+ I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters. +

+ This is my first attempt at a HP/Twilight crossover +

+ Additional girls are people from where I first posted the story along with the celebs they like +

+ Sorry for the several mistakes you'll find in this. English isn't my first language. I did try to look at it again because I know that on the other site where I posted it, I didn't do it. +

+ This is copyrighted by me +

+ THANK YOU to anyone who reads this +  
+ I also promise there will be more about other characters soon. It's just that I do have a lot of characters in this.:) +

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A few days had passed since the Cullen's had arrived at Hogwarts. Carlisle had come back with a few new vampires which scared some of the students already intimidated by the first vampire family. Edward was keeping a strong hold around Bella's shoulders has they walked along with Harry and Ron towards the Great Hall.

"So what do you do at night when everyone is asleep?" Ron asked him as he had just learned that Edward never slept.

"Just about anything." Edward chuckled. "I mean, we read, listen to music."

"Or if you are Edward, you spy on your wife while she's sleeping." Bella laughed before pulling herself closer against Edward.

"Only because you talk in your dreams. It's the only way I can actually tell there's something going on in there." He defended himself.

They reached the Great Hall and were quickly welcomed with the same excitement and fear from the past few days emerging from the students and some teachers. While Edward let go of Bella to go join his family, Bella followed the two other boys at the Gryffindor's table and took place next to Julie.

The two of them had been mostly inseparable since they had met, but that morning, Julie had something she needed to do so Bella had joined Edward who was talking with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor's common room.

"So you did what you had to do?" Bella asked her.

"Yes and you will love it. I'll show you later." Julie answered her as Bella frowned wondering why she would like it.

She looked at the teacher's table where Edward stood, but as he was in deep conversation with the other vampires, she doubted he even took notice of Julie's thoughts or if he did, his facial expression hadn't changed.

"And why will I?" Bella finally asked as curiosity took over.

"Because Julie, Hermione, Andie and I found this way to protect you in the battle to come without hiding you in a dungeon. You will be able to participate." Livia answered as she sat on Julie's other side.

Harry smiled at that sight. Not because Livia had joined them, because that he could have lived without, but with the events of the past few days, no table were ever full with only one of the house. Everyone was sitting at different table not caring which house they all belonged to.

This had suddenly caught Edward's attention as in the next second, he stood behind them. Everyone slightly jumped as they were still not used to the extreme speed these vampires could move.

"I don't think it's a great idea." He said trying to remain polite, but his voice was clearly stating his dislike of his wife being pulled into this war.

"Look, Edward." Livia exclaimed. "Bella doesn't want to be hidden and I totally understand that. She wants to fight and we decided that we could need all the help we can get."

"Not at the risk of her life." Edward argued.

"But she will be protected." Julie argued back. "Andie created... "

"No!" Edward stated. "And that's final. I'm not getting my wife to fight."

"Shouldn't your 'wife' have a say in all of this?" Bella finally spoke tired of people talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Bella, we have been through this before..." He started, trying to smooth her tone while he spoke to her.

"And I've told you I'm done with you hiding me away, Edward." She exclaimed. "I love you and if you die in this battle, then I prefer to die to than to live without you."

These words obviously hurt him as Julie noticed his eyes seemed to have darkened at the thought of losing her as well.

It was really hard for every girl here to see them together because their love was just so strong. Even books couldn't compare to what they had. It made her wonder if she could ever love someone as much as they love one another.

Suddenly Edward jerked his head towards the main table and if no one could hear it, they knew one of the vampires had called him.

"We'll talk about this later." He simply added before leaving.

"Don't worry, Bella." Julie assured him. "Once he'll see what we have in mind, he'll change his mind."

"Couldn't he see it through yours? Maybe he didn't think it's as safe as you girls think it is." Bella replied.

"It is safe." Andie exclaimed. "We tested it on ourselves before we would even let you near it. It worked better than we expected."

"But before we can let you try, we need to do a few more tests, but you can come and watch. We won't put you in more danger than you already are." Hermione added.

Bella smiled at these girls that had become her friends. She had never been a people person before, but it seemed that it was changing.

-------

"Did you see the blond girl looking at us?" Joyce told Katie as they sat at the very end of us. "I'm sure she's already thinking about how she is going to suck our blood."

"I know. It's creepy. I can't believe Professor McGonnagall is allowing them to be here. I sort of getting used to the Cullen's though I would be more happy if they weren't here, but now we all of these vampires here, it's just scarier. I don't feel safe anymore." Katie replied.

"I sure hope they'll leave before one of them kills us." Joyce just added and tried to eat the remaining food in her plate.

Katie silently agreed and proceeded to do the same. When she was done, she grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall, searching for a quiet spot away from the whole vampire colony that invaded her school.

She finally found herself outside and sat down, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her. It was one of those rare sunny days and she was going to enjoy it. She took out the book on vampires she had borrowed from the school's library and started reading it. She had tried to stop herself from fearing them and it hadn't worked so far. So she thought if she would read about them, then they wouldn't scare her as much.

"You know that it's full of rubbish, right?" She heard someone chuckle behind her.

She turned around and the sight in front of her startled her for a moment. The boy was sparkling like if he was covered in diamonds.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed getting up.

"Oh you didn't know what the sun was doing to the vampires, didn't you?" He said, suddenly feeling bad for scaring her. "I thought they had told you."

"I actually thought vampires couldn't get out when the sun was up." She admitted, trying to put the information in her mind.

"Well, in some way, we can't. I think people would notice the change." He laughed. "By the way, I'm Danny."

"I-I'm Katie." She finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He apologized. "I just saw you coming out and I thought that I would talk to you."

"Why?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I heard you and your friend talk earlier. You see, we have a really good hearing. We hear things that no one can." He explained. "And I thought it was sort of sad that some of our kind scared you like that."

She suddenly found herself feeling bad for hurting his feelings. She sat back down and slowly, he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry, too." She said.

"You don't have to." He replied. "I understand your fears, but I'd like to help you out with this. You can ask me any questions."

"And you'll answer truthfully?" She dared to ask.

He nodded and smiled and she couldn't help herself as a smile appeared on her lips.

-------

"So we are officially starting the training today. We'll see what they can do and we'll show them what we can do and then we'll work on a strategy." Carlisle told the others at the table.

"We started doing that for the past couple of days. They showed us neat tricks." Emmett told him.

"But we need more then neat tricks, Emmett." Carlisle replied. "We need to prepare these kids to fight effectively for this battle."

"These kids as you refer to them have seen worse." Professor McGonnagall exclaimed.

"Not all of them." Edward argued. "I agree that Harry, Hermione and Ron had their share of battles for the past few years as I saw that through their minds, but most of these kids have only heard about these stories. They have never experienced a real battle."

"But that doesn't mean they don't understand what's coming. Those who are ready to fight along with you know exactly what they are up against. They all know what Voldemort is capable of." She argued back.

"Enough people." Nikki exclaimed. "Let's not start an argument about who can do what before we tested each and every one of them."

"Thank you Nikki." Carlisle said. "So now we just need a place to practice where it won't cause any damage."

For that, he was mostly referring that battles between vampires can be quite chaotic and harmful to anything near it.

"Outside seems to be the best option." Alice exclaimed as she re-opened her eyes. "The damages will be really limited."

"Alright then, Minerva, please group all of your students who wish to help and bring them outside in an hour." Carlisle agreed.

The old lady nodded before getting up and leaving along with the rest of the staff. Carlisle turned towards the other vampires, glad that this time, he could speak in a lower and faster voice so none of the humans could hear them.

"How are you holding up?" He asked them, but his glance drifted towards Erin who he knew wasn't totally for feeding herself on animals.

"I'm doing well." She assured him. "You didn't see me attack any of them though some of them have a good tasty smell."

"Just restrain yourself." Alice growled.

Her whole family could tell that she had seen a possible attack from her soon and Carlisle decided to keep a closer eye on her. He was just happy to know that where these students slept, they were passwords needed.

"Don't worry, shortie. I'll behave." The blond haired vampire exclaimed. "Scout's honour."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour then." Carlisle told them and suddenly took notice that Danny was no there.

But he didn't fear that he was doing something wrong. He quickly connected with the boy that reminded him such much of himself.

-------

"No, it's not that." Andie laughed. "Come on, what am I?"

The new group of her friends were outside, waiting for the training session to start. Andie had decided to start a game of 'What am I?' and right now, no one could tell.

"A mermaid?" Hermione asked after she saw Andie who seemed like she was swimming.

"Nope." Andie exclaimed. "It's so easy."

"So easy that we don't even know the answer." Bella laughed.

"Oh I know you're a hypogriff passing his leg over the lake." Joyce exclaimed as Andie jumped in excitement.

"YES!" She shouted.

"Wow! How did you figure that one out?" Julie asked her.

"I have no idea." Joyce admitted. "I just tried to think of any possible animal I knew that Andie could think of."

"Well, I wouldn't have known that one." Bella said. "Is it true there are unicorns here?"

"Yes." Hermione answered her. "They are in the forest and they are beautiful."

"This forest has a lot of creatures. I bet there are some that we don't even know about." Ron added.

"I just can't get used to this." Bella admitted. "It's a lot to take in."

"And you can accept that there vampires actually do exist, but you can't think about how magic can exist?" Livia laughed.

"It's not the same." Bella tried to explain. "I just seemed to be drawn to them like if I understood their existence. It was sort of the same with the werewolves."

"You know werewolves?" Harry asked her.

"My best friend is one. Well, my old best friend. He wasn't too happy about me marrying Edward. Let's just say it sort of ended our friendship." Bella answered.

"Why is that?" Katie asked who had joined the group along with Danny.

"Vampires and werewolves are enemies. Werewolves started to come back to Forks because the vampires came back. It's strange how both of these mystical creatures changed the way I used to think of them. Vampires walking in daylight while werewolves changed form whenever they wanted." She explained once more.

"The only werewolf we know is Remus Lupin and he only changes during the full moon." Ron added. "Are there different kind of werewolves?"

Before Bella could answer his question, which she didn't know the answer to, the Cullen's and the other vampires joined them.

"Let's get this started now." Jasper shouted.


End file.
